Is this love?
by Forget-Me-Not Candy-Hooves
Summary: Just a fanfiction of Creepypasta because we got bored. Sorry for any misspelling!


It was a Friday afternoon, the last day of year 12 for Jasmine, Katie and Diana. So Jasmine decide she wanted her friends to come over for the weekend more like live with her so Jasmine, Katie, Diana and Jasmine's little brother Jack bought a mansion in Britain near the forest. A week later, everything was packed away and they were settled in. Until, Diana got a call from her ex-boyfriend...

Diana: "Hello? Who's this?"

Ex-BF: "Diana?"

Diana: "Yeah, who is this?"

Ex-BF: "It's Jason."

Diana: "What do you want?!"

Ex-BF: "I JUST WANNA SEE HOW YOU ARE!"

Diana: "Since when did YOU care about MY well being?"

Ex-BF: "WELL, I ALWAYS CARED!"

Diana: "Well, sure you did!"

Ex-BF: "Well, since you always sat on your fat lazy ass, while I was out working."

Diana: "WELL, YOU COCK LICKING WANKER SHOULD KNOW THAT I WAS ALWAYS STUCK AT HOME BECAUSE SOMEONE DIDN'T WANT ME TO GO OUT AND GET HURT. YOU FUCKHEAD. BESIDES I CONSTANTLY CLEANED THE HOUSE AND YOU ALWAYS CAME HOME AND TOLD ME IT LOOKED LIKE SHIT AND THAT I NEEDED TO DO BETTER!"

Ex-BF: "Fine then, be like that, slut."

Diana: "Well, fine then you cock sucking cunt!"

Diana hung up at those last words and threw it at the wall. Katie came running into her bedroom looking panicked thinking Diana may have hurt herself.

Katie: "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Diana: "My Ex-BF the cocklicking cunt, just rang and told me that I'm a piece of shit."

Katie: "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Diana: "No. Except for joining me in drinking and getting drunk to clear my mind from this shit."

Diana got up from where she was sitting on her bed and headed towards the kitchen, when she passed Jasmine's room she asked Jasmine if she was joining her for a drink.

~~~~~~~~~Boy point of view~~~~~~~~

Jack and LJ were sitting in Jack's room playing Uno until they heard yelling and banging sounds coming from upstairs.

LJ: "Who's getting killed?"

Jack: "Probably everyone."

LJ: "Ummm... Whose yelling?"

Jack: "Sounds like Diana."

LJ: "Who's Diana?"  
Jack: "One of my sister's friends that I treat like a sister."

LJ: "Ohhhh..."

Jack: "Shall we get back to my game-"

*BANG!*

LJ: "What the hell was that?"

Jack: "Don't know. I'll go check. We're playing NINJAS!"

Jack and LJ sneak up to Jack's door, while opening it slowly. As he opens the door they see Katie run past heading towards Diana's room. They creep up to Diana's room with their backs against the wall. Then Jasmine walks up the stairs and sees Jack against the wall acting like a ninja.

Jasmine: "What are you doing, lil bro?

Jack looks at the place where LJ was standing and then looks at his sister and replies...

Jack: "Playing ninjas."

Jasmine: "Oh, okay."

Jasmine walks into her room. The moment she disappears into her room, LJ reappears.

Jack: "Where'd you go?"

LJ: "I can't let anyone see me."

Jack: "Why? When I can?"

LJ: "Cause we're friends."

Jack: "Oo-"

Before Jack could finish speaking LJ disappeared and Diana and Katie walked out of the room talking about something but he wasn't listening because he was to astonished at the fact that his imaginary friend had completly turned into thin air, when he was a solid form just a second ago, after Jack came back to his senses and went back into his room, LJ was sitting on his bed waiting for him to return.

~~~~~ 3hours later, 11:50 Girl's point of veiw.~~~~~~~~~~

*CRASH* *BANG* *BOOM*

Diana, Katie, and Jasmine were singing at the top of their lungs, while dancing on the kitchen table. With the stereo blasting out techno music. Jasmine slips on the cloth and grabs ahold of Katie, whilst Katie has her arm around Diana's shoulders, which brings her down with them.

*BANG*

They all sit on the floor laughing their heads off. And then they heard foot steps running towards them. As the footsteps get closer it turns out to be Jack. Jasmine calls out to Jack to help her get up so she can watch a horror movie.

Jasmine: "Oiiiiiii Jayck heilp meh, IIIII neeid heilp geyttin' uap frooum the kytchen fwoor."

Jack: "Only if you give me money!"

Jasmine pulls out a 100$ bill from her back pocket and waves it at her brother.

Jasmine: "Yoiu cain haivie it wheiinie yoiui geits into thie lounge room."

Jack: "Fine!"

Jack helps all 3 of them into the lounge room after many difficulties and wenges from the girls.

Katie: "Jackie-boi puit thes movyeiei oin."

Jack: "Ohmhygod, I need money!"

Katie: "I doin't have any moniezzzzz."

Jack: "Don't lie to me."

Katie: "Just pukit it oin."

Jack: "Fine. God!"

Few minutes into the movie...

Diana gets hungry for ice cream.

Diana: "IIIII aim gettin' sum iceycramy!"

Jasmine: "Geit meh sum apply jwuice.

Katie: "GET MEH SUM COOKYS."

Diana: "Okie."

*Diana stumbles into the kitchen, goes straight towards the fridge but bumps into a man, but she thought he was a lamp on a stool*

~~~~~~~~~~Eyeless Jack's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I was called upon by LJ too help murder people with Jeff as well. As we followed LJ back to the victim's house, we could hear the tv playing by the sounds it was a horror movie, just perfect for us to kill them, as I thought this I laughed to myself. We looked around the house to see if there was an open window and of course the window that was open was in the kitchen. Where we could easily be seen entering, but because it sounds like they are in the lounge room watching a ,movie we could easily sneak in. Jeff entered the house before me, and scouts out the building while I entered the kitchen after him. I watched Jeff head up the stairs, but before I could follow, some cutie was heading into the kitchen where i was standing but she was stumbling a bit and not watching where she was going. So I decided it was a perfect time to kill her, so I stood directly infront of her, but that didn't work, cause she thought I was a lamp.

Diana: *Stumbling, bumps into EJ and pushes him aside* *Mumbles* Stupid lamp. *And continues towards the fridge*

So I was thinking, 'dafuq?' While watching her stumble away towards the fridge.

~~~~~~~~Girl point of veiw~~~~~~~

As she neared the fridge she thought she could walk perfectly straight towards it but ends up crashing into it. EJ looks at her funny as if she were on drugs. He slowly approaches her with his scalpel ready, but before he could strike she grabs the fridge lock and shakes it, then she starts calling out for ice cream. Which made EJ extremely confused thinking she made a new drug. Diana starts screaming at the top of her lungs that she needs icecream then starts sliding down the fridge with tears pouring out of her eyes, curling up into a ball, rocking back a forth saying icecream like she's addicted to it. EJ gets prepared to lunge at her again but was interrupted by Jasmine coming in to see what all the fuss was about.

Jasmine: "Wheire's meh apply jwuice?"

Diana: "Te fwidge twon't opien."

Jasmine: "WHAIT?"

Diana: *Starts crying again and screaming out icecream.*

Jasmine: "Dafuq?"

*Jasmine starts stumbling towards the fridge. Grabs a hold of the fridge handle and tries opening but it won't open* So she too ended crying about not having apple juice. EJ thought this is not worth his time and decided to explore the house insearch for LJ and Jeff. Then, Katie got impatient and came into the kitchen yelling...

Katie: "WHEIRE'S MEH COOKYS!?"

Diana and Jasmine: *Stares at her, while crying*

Katie: "Dafuq is wroing withie yoius?"

Diana and Jasmine: *Crying* "The fwidge twon't open."

Jack walks in with the key an holds it up saying...

Jack: "Want this?"

Katie turns around and looks at him...

Katie: "GIMME THAT KEY!"

Diana and Jasmine: "t-t-the keyyyyY!" *Starts crying again*

Jack: "I keep tellin ya, I need money!"

Jasmine: *Pulls out 50$ note* Heire gimme te kei!"

Jack: *Takes money and gives key*

Jasmine jumps up and tries to unlock the freeza and fridge. After 3 minutes of trying and successfully succceeding they all grabbed their food and went back to the movie.


End file.
